


Consequences

by MySalvation (AKrBe)



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKrBe/pseuds/MySalvation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy kissed Lady Jayne to forget about Mina. Lady Jayne didn’t mean to kiss Lucy, she just wanted to use her for her own gain. It all got out of hand after the kiss and now they have to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I have on my mind Lucy x Jayne. I know they kissed in episode 7, but I haven’t seen it yet. So this is all based on the gif sets I saw on Tumblr, I have no idea what kind of subtext there was. Long live Tumblr for the gifs.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for the mistakes I made. Also I’m rather new to writing fanfiction and constructive criticism is welcomed. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, should I continue?
> 
> I also write Once Upon A Time fanfiction, check it out on my profile.

**Consequences**

 

Lucy wakes up, she groans, she had just a little bit too much to drink last night. When she opens her eyes the first thing she notices is that she isn’t in her own room. She sits up quickly and looks around, it’s a dark room, with lots of different shades of red. She also notices that she is naked, she tries to remember what happened last night.

 

After she and Lady Jayne kissed they drank a few drinks and they talked about Mina, Jayne confessed her feelings for mister Greyson.

 

 

* * *

 

_“Oh fuck this. We have to take charge of our life’s again. We are strong independent women, we don’t need them!” Jayne exclaimed. They were wallowing in self-pity, because they felt misunderstood._

_They had a few more drinks and they sat closer and closer together without noticing. “You know what, Mina and Jonathan deserve each other. They are both narrow minded.” Lucy said, voice laced with emotions. “You are so different than anybody I met.” She looked at the older woman. “You understand me, I feel we have so much in common.”_

_Jayne cupped Lucy’s cheek and looked her deep in the eyes. “We are a different breed of women, we don’t need men to control us, to tell us what to do. A woman is also enough for us.” She closed the small distance between them and kissed Lucy again tentatively._

_She felt Lucy kiss back with fervor and decided to kick it up a nudge. She traced her tongue over Lucy’s upper lip, the younger woman opened up her mouth a little and Jayne took this change to deepen their kiss._

_She moved the hand she cupped Lucy’s cheek with towards the girls hair and took out the pins. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder. Jayne took a moment to look at the girl. “You’re beautiful.” She breathed. Lucy’s cheeks colored pink, she is not used to getting those kind of compliments._

_“Thank you, my lady. So are you.” She replies._

_“Let me take care of you, I will make you feel things you only dreamed of if you let me.” Jayne promised Lucy._

 

* * *

 

And she indeed made her feel things she only dreamed off before last night. She hears a groan next to her.

 

“Good morning,” Lucy whispers. “Did you sleep well?”

 

“I slept amazing dear.” Jayne felt strangely relaxed this morning. She is always on edge, ready to attack whenever she needs to. This also means she has troubles to relax, now however she feels calm. She stretches herself and looks over at the girl who is occupying her bed. Lucy is really beautiful and looking a bit out of her zone at the moment. It must be a lot to take in, what they did last night.

 

 

* * *

_Lady Jayne undressed Lucy slowly, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin. Stopping when her breast where exposed to give some attention to them, Jayne cupped Lucy’s breast and began kneading them. Flicking her thumbs occasionally over the hardening nubs. Lucy couldn’t help it but moan at the contact. Her dress fell on the floor and she stepped out of it, which left only her in just her panties. She felt exposed._

_Jayne pulled her flush against her and began tracing the lines of her body, this earned little groans of pleasure. Lucy’s body was on overload from all the delicious nibs and touches Jayne administered to her._

_The older woman turned around “Can you unlace my dress?”._

_Lucy gulped with anticipation and stammered insecure “Off course.”_

_When they were both undressed Jayne took the girls hand and guided her towards the round bed in the middle of the room. She gently laid Lucy down on the bed and straddled her, peppering kisses occasionally._

 

* * *

She started off slow, she noticed yesterday night that the girl was really anxious and didn’t know what to do. Normally she isn’t a very patient woman. When she wants something she makes sure she will get it. With Lucy however she took her time, she can’t imagine the thoughts the girl must have been having.

 

Lucy looks at Jayne, the woman is really beautiful. She doesn’t understand how she didn’t see it before. Last night felt really good, even now she is relaxed and feels very comfortable. She thought she would be stressing out by now, but she feels like she is meant to be here; waking up to this beautiful woman who showed her why girls are the fairer sex.

 

The older woman is lost in thought, at first she was afraid that she would only give, but Lucy really surprised her. When she was over her initial shyness she got bolder real quick and eventually she got as much as she gave.

 

 

* * *

 

_Jayne laid down next to Lucy and they began kissing calmly, they were reveling in the feeling of their naked bodies pressed together. The older woman wanted to make sure Lucy felt relaxed and that she was sure she wanted to do this. She herself however wasn’t sure why she was so focused on Lucy, she was always using people for her own release. At that moment she wasn’t thinking about herself, she was thinking about making this first experience for the girl the best she could have._

_The kissing got more intense and passionate, she felt how Lucy’s hands hesitantly began to journey over her neck, down to her back, she traced a finger over her spine. Jayne moaned, which gave Lucy the confidence she needed to continue. She traced her hands over Jayne’s butt and squeezed a little “Hmm go on darling, you’re doing a good job.” The older blonde breathed lustily. Lucy pushed her down gently and began to kiss around the lady’s breast until she came to a stop at her nipples. Jayne laced her hands in Lucy’s blond locks guided her mouth towards the waiting nubs. Lucy swirled her tongue around the hardening nipples, Jayne arched into the touch to get Lucy to suck a bit harder on it. “harder” She demanded. The younger woman complied easily and felt herself get lost in the sounds the older woman was emitting._

 

* * *

What now Lucy wonders to herself, this must have been one of the most intense nights she has ever had the pleasure of having. When she looks at lady Jayne she feels it fluttering in her stomach and she has the urge to kiss her again. What if the older woman doesn’t see it that way? What if this was just a one-time occurrence? She doesn’t want to assume this will happen again, even if she would really like to pursue this.

 

She would like to feel those fingers again, caressing her body countless times. She wants Jayne’s fingers to take her to the edge, make her tumbling over it, screaming and writhing. Her cheeks flush. She feels like a bad girl thinking those things, it’s not what a lady should be thinking and doing. Then again, she isn’t a good lady anyway, never has been and never will be.

 

 

* * *

 

_Lucy was still sucking on Jayne’s nipples, changing her attention between the two solid hard nipples. The older woman snaked a hand between their bodies, down towards Lucy’s pussy. When she arrived there she raked a finger trough her slit, it was coated with wetness._

_“Well, well, well someone is wet for me.” Jayne purred. She pulled Lucy up and kissed her passionately, she flipped them over without problems. This left Lucy surprised, she had no idea Jayne was so strong. Lucy was on her back. Jayne coaxed the younger woman’s legs open and climbed on top of her. She traced her fingers back to the gap between the girls legs and felt that the wetness coated her inner thighs._

_While they kissed Jayne decided she wanted to make the girl come. She guided a finger inside Lucy easily._

_“Oh my” Lucy breathed and began moaning, she opened her legs even more and began to move her hips in a rhythm. Jayne added another finger._

_“Yes, that’s it. Let go” Jayne whispered and set a pace, when she felt Lucy’s walls clenched around her fingers she speeded up and flicked her thumb over her clit. After a few more thrusts and flicks Lucy noisily fell over the edge exclaiming curse words. When she came down from her high the older woman stilled her movements and pulled her fingers out of Lucy’s cunt. They shared a lazy kiss. Jayne licked the juices of a finger and moaned at the taste, when that one was cleaned she offered her other finger to the girl who greedily licked her own juices form the offered finger._

 

* * *

That was the first real orgasm Lucy had, sure she has touched herself a few times, but it felt nothing like last night. She is addicted now and she can’t wait for the next time she’ll have an orgasm.

 

She knows Jayne also had orgasm last night, at least she hopes it was a real one. She hopes it wasn’t faked like she heard some friends did to their husbands.

 

 

* * *

_“I want to repay you, but I’m not sure how.” Lucy told Jayne after the last aftershock of her orgasm diminished._

_“Darling, don’t be afraid. You can’t do wrong, I will guide you through it. Pay attention to my reactions and you’ll learn quick enough what I like.” This calmed the nerves in Lucy down enough. Jayne was straddling Lucy and sat up. The girl drew her finger from her breast down over her stomach and stopped just at the base of the blonde set of trimmed hairs._

_“Go on, I’ll let you know what I like.” Jayne urged her onwards. She was feeling needy, she wanted her release badly. Lucy resumed her descent towards Jayne’s soaking slit, when she came there, Jayne gasped at the sensation. The older woman situated herself on a finger. “You may add two more. I can take it.” Lucy did what she has been told and added two more fingers. Jayne moaned loudly at the contact. “Now, move your fingers up when I move down and move your fingers down when I move up. That way we create more friction. You may also occasionally curl your fingers in a come hither motion, it will give me extra sensation.” Lucy turned out to be a quick study and together they got in a rhythm fast. The older woman rode Lucy’s fingers until she came to her release._

_The girl felt Jayne’s walls  clench around her fingers. It was a really sexy feeling having someone come around your fingers. It was something she certainly wanted to feel and see more often. Lady Jayne was even more beautiful now. With her eyes closed, her head tossed back, mouth opened a little she looked like something from a book. When her orgasm subsided she slumped down on top of Lucy and lifted her hips a little so she could get herself off of the fingers that helped her bring to that delicious high. Jayne kissed the girl and said to her “You did great.”_

_They laid next to each other and soon fell asleep._

 

* * *

 

Jayne looks next to her and sees that the girl relaxed enough to lay down again. She sees that her beautiful perky breast are bare because the covers are bunched down. She feels her need building by the sight. She decides she wants to know the girl better, she will deal with the consequences later. If you told her this would happen before yesterday she wouldn't have believed it, especially not the feelings she has when she looks at the girl. For now she just wants to taste her.

 

Jayne rolls over, flings a leg over one of Lucy’s so she is laying on top of the girl. She kisses her passionately and Lucy responds to the kiss directly.

 

“This means you want to do this more often?” Lucy asks hesitantly when they part for air.

 

“Yes, darling. We can do this more often.” The older woman responds and kisses her again before going down her body, kissing every part she passes. When she is at Lucy’s belly button she uses her hands to open the girls legs and situates herself between them. After a few moments she tastes the girl for the first time and they moan simultaneously at the sensations.


End file.
